


Samantha

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek leaves on pack business to New York. He has to deal with loads of supernatural crap, bullshitting alphas, stray omegas.  But there’s someone waiting for him to get back home.  Two someones, actually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [GIF SET](http://lonewolfed.tumblr.com/post/44102502119/teen-wolf-sterek-au-kidfic-au-derek-leaves-on) by lonewolfed.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

“Can we call Daddy?”

Stiles looks down at his daughter and leans over her to kiss her forehead, “No, Sam-lish.  He’s busy remember?”

His daughter pouts up at him from her seat on the swing, “But Daddy said if I ever needed him that all I had to do was call.  I tried howling for him last night, but he didn’t answer.”  She sighs and mutters softly, “Guess my howler’s not good enough.”

Stiles presses his lips together, fishing his cellphone out of his back pocket and hits Derek’s number on the speed-dial, “I’ll see if he answers, okay?”

Samantha hops off the swing and starts running around the playground like a lunatic.  Stiles rolls his eyes, walking towards one of the benches lining the small bike path.  He chuckles when Sammie runs back towards him the sound of Derek answering the call, _“Stiles?  Is everything okay?  Are you two alright?”_

“Yeah, we’re fine,” he takes a seat on one of the benches and _oofs_ softly when Samantha clambers up next to him, hands reaching for the phone, “Somebody wants to talk to you, man.”

_“Stiles I don’t have time for…”_

Stiles’ brows lift in frustration and he hands the phone to their daughter, who nearly drops it in her excitement, “Careful, Sammie.  Daddy just bought that one, baby.”

Samantha looks up at him and beams at the sound of Derek’s voice, her eyes flaring amber briefly, _“Hi, princess.”_

“Hi, Daddy.  Can you pleeeease come back to us?”

Stiles fights a smile and runs a hand over their daughter’s red hair.  She grins up at him and snuggles into his side, babbling happily at Derek through the cellphone.  Stiles doesn’t have werewolf hearing so he can’t hear what his husband is saying to her, but he’s sure it involves him because Samantha keeps looking up at him during the short conversation.

After a few minutes, she tells Derek goodbye and holds the cellphone out towards him, “Daddy wants to talk to you, Papa.”

“Thank you, baby.”  He waves his hand towards the wooden structure in the center of the playground, “Go play.”  She hops off the bench and scampers off.  Stiles waits until he’s sure that she’s out of hearing range before bringing the handset up to his ear, “We miss you, you loser.”

He hears Derek laugh softly and then a heartfelt, _“I miss you too.”_

“When are you coming home?”

 _“I don’t know.  We need to find one more stray Omega.  The guy’s been murdering homeless people for sport.”_ Stiles shakes his head, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose and it’s almost as if Derek can see him because his husband reassures him softly, _“I’m being careful, babe.  Trust me, I am.  I have two wonderful Stilinski-Hales waiting for me back home.”_

“Nice save, sweet-talker.”  Stiles’ gaze searches for his redheaded daughter, relaxing when he catches sight of her climbing the small rock wall.

Derek hums in agreement and whispers, _“I love you; both of you.  You know that, right?”_

Stiles sighs and admits, “I know you do, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re in New York.”

_“I explained why I had to come, Stiles.”_

“Derek,” Stiles clenches his jaw and counts to three in his head, “I’m aware of _why_ you had to go.  It doesn’t change that I… _we_ …wish you were _home_ instead of nearly three thousand miles away.”

He opens his mouth to say something else but the sound of screaming gets his attention.  Stiles is up and running across the playground in seconds, the tinny sound of Derek’s panicked voice coming from the cellphone as Stiles makes his way towards the commotion.  There’s a small circle of kids and parents surrounding what he’s sure is Samantha and another child fighting.

Stiles wades through the crowd and freezes.  Sammie is straddling an older boy; both hands fisted in his hair and she’s shrieking, tears streaming down her cheeks.  He wraps an arm around her chest and scolds her in his best Human-Alpha voice, “Samantha Eloise Stilinski-Hale!  You release him _this instant_!”

“But, Papa!”

“No buts, Samantha.  Let him go.”  Stiles grits his teeth and hisses under his breath, “ _Now_ , young lady!”  His daughter has the audacity to growl at him before she goes limp in his arms.  Stiles is pretty sure it’s got more to do with the sound of Derek’s voice through the cellphone, but he takes the victory however he can get it.  He sets her down and cups her chin, “Explain yourself.”

“He started it!”

“ _Sammie_!”

“Ask him what he did, Papa!  You ask him!”  Stiles looks to see what she’s pointing at.  About fifteen feet away, an older gentleman is scooping a wounded pigeon up with his folded up sweater.  Samantha whines in her throat, “He didn’t have to hurt it.  It wasn’t doing anything to him, Papa!  He’s just mad the pidgy wasn’t paying attention to him.”

“You know better than to start fights, Sammie.”  Stiles notices the older boy getting dragged away by his mother, her voice raised as she berates him for, of all things, embarrassing her.

“I know, Papa.”

They both look up when the older gentleman crouches next to them, holding the pigeon out carefully, “She wanted to say thank you for saving her.”

Samantha scoots closer to his side and Stiles nudges her.  She sniffs and leans forward to gently kiss the pigeon’s head, “You’re welcome, pidgy.”  Samantha sniffs again and solemnly tells the man, “You should take her to Dr. Deaton.  He can fix anything.”  The older man nods with a smile and wanders off, the pigeon cradled gently in his hands.

Stiles kisses her temple and shakes his head, looking down at the cellphone to realize Derek is still on the line.  He lifts it to his ear, “She’s fine.”

 _“She saved a pigeon?”_ The incredulity is thick in Derek’s voice and Stiles laughs, _“She didn’t shift did she?”_

“No.  She growled at me, though.”

 _“Let me talk to her.”_ Stiles opens his mouth and Derek cuts him off, _“Put her on the phone, Stiles.”_

Samantha takes the phone with a shaky hand and sniffles as she listens to her werewolf father.  Fresh tears stream down her cheeks and Stiles wipes them from her cheeks, his heart tightening when she sucks in a ragged breath.  Samantha’s face twists and she answers respectfully, “I’m sorry, Daddy.  It won’t happen again, I promise.  Here’s Papa.”

Stiles takes the phone, “You were a little rough on her.”

Derek’s answer is a curt, _“She knows better, Stiles.”_ There’s the sound of muffled talking and then Derek’s voice saying, _“My flight leaves in the morning.  I’ll be home before dinner.”_

“What?  I thought you said…”

_“I know what I said, Stiles.  I changed my mind.  There are more important things than inter-pack relations.  My family, for one thing.”_

Stiles tries to fight a smile and fails.  Miserably.  “I love you, you sap.”

_“I love you too.  See you tomorrow.  Now take our daughter to Deaton’s so she can play nursemaid.”_

“Yessir!”  Stiles is laughing as he hangs up, a huge smile curling his lips as he takes Samantha’s hand.  His daughter is quiet on the drive to the vet’s office, but the second she sees the older gentleman coming out, she bouncing up and down in her booster seat.

Stiles doesn’t get much sleep that night.  The couch in Deaton’s office isn’t nearly as comfortable as it looks.  Luckily, the following night, Derek helps get the kinks out of his back and that makes it all okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
